piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Francis' Guide to Looting
Ahoy Ahoy you POTCO players you wanna know how to loot? Well.... just listen to this and you will know the basic fundamentals to looting :D This is what your loot should look like :P screenshot_2012-03-01_18-05-46.jpg|World Eater Blade!!! Screenshot 2012-07-29 07-28-26.jpg|FullMoon Special Repeater!! :D screenshot_2012-07-27_17-21-47.jpg|Bright Orange Sack Vest :D :D Screenshot 2012-08-02 20-15-27.jpg|Masterwork Sabre screenshot_2011-09-29_08-12-19.jpg|Blightfang Edge (2011) screenshot_2012-05-28_10-02-07.jpg|Master Fencer's Sabre screenshot_2012-07-29_16-54-27.jpg|Gatling Repeater screenshot_2012-09-15_20-45-41.jpg|Master Fencers Sabre screenshot_2012-09-15_21-17-52.jpg|Master Fencers Sabre x2 Screenshot 2012-12-16 15-44-50.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-15 12-08-11.jpg Basic Looting Now.... what you need to do is to kill as many people as possible and make lots of reps, almost like your trying to beat the 'Leaderboards' Like hmm...... 1-10 enemies you kill in a day = Really..... 11-50 = C'mon you can do better than that :P. 51-200 = O.K. 201-500 = Pretty good :). 501-1000 = Alright your finally on the 'Leaderboards' xD. 1001-2000 = Now your a REAL looter. 2001-4000 = Awesome! 5000-10,000 = Ok SLOW DOWN the Pro's cant even beat that :O. So now you know what it takes to become a Looter. But!.... you lack the fundamentals on HOW to kill all these enemies. Looting on Land Now the 'Basic Fundamentals' to looting on land are First: Know were your looting. This is a 'MiniMap' of the Cursed Caverns located on Tormenta, now you see the red line in the picture? If you don't... Get Glasses. If you do then just run along this red path (you can start by either end, or either direction, doesn't matter) When you get to a place colored in orange in the diagram in this case First: Thrall Hall which means that you should stay there for 2-3 rounds of killing enemies, then move on. After about 4-5 Laps (means all the way around the cave) than you should judge your loot, if you got about a bunch of Pouches and a bunch of Chests but no Skull Chests, than you should move on to a different server. (i will talk about which servers is best for looting later) but if you got like 4-5 skulls its average/good, and if you got like 7-10 skulls you should either "A" DON'T MOVE. "B" Don't tell any one about it and loot there for a while. or "C" Call up ol'e Francis Drake and all your guildies for an old fashion looting spree :D ( P.s. i recommend 'C') Now that we have covered Tormenta we should work on El Patron's Mine. This place only has probably one area you should stick too, the area is called the South Idol. Now there are a bunch of different Idols here but the main one we are talking about is way down in the south corner of the Mine. All the idols are circled with blue circles but the South Idol is again, colored in orange. Now the way you should loot here is this.. Its very easy really, to loot here, but the key here is Aim and Timing. now when you get there you should see a spot with 4 Orange Ghosts --------->>> I use Steel Shot the ammo shown in purple there --> Its the strongest for Ghosts. See the red circle on the 4th ghost? you should always aim for the 4th ghost but make sure you are far enough so you can reach the other three. There are other ways to loot here too like using Grenade for example (This one is fun :D if you have Siege Charge) ok, you can use any ammo but the one that is easiest is Siege Charge, this is the last skill on y our Grenade (Level 20 Grenade required) Just see this pic for idea ---> Well, i think we got El Mines covered. Lets work with Dark Fart... Oops sorry did i say that wrong? lol. Dark Hart is one of the easiest 'Good bosses' (As Elizabeth Redfire called them :P) here is what the ugly devil looks like :D . You should use Sacred Repeater, Sacred Musket, or War Scattergun for him, only if you want to kill him fast. Lower levels use him for rep at - Abassa, but if you want to Loot then go to a quiet server. (Only reason why i chose War Scatter, is for the critical - good for a boss - Grand Blunderbuss, is best for El Mines or Tormenta)